Avalos 3 309 - 318 815 M41:
::Deathwatch Space Marine / Battle Brothers of the Coven / Player Characters / Seraphan :::Strategic Situation: :::Intelligence reports claimed, that a potential Genestealer infestation on Avalos, an Agriworld belonging to the star-system C''lassified'' within the Iron Collar was immininet. At that time Tyranid sightings were mainly reported in regardable distance from the space region of the Iron Collar. Reports concerning this matter, put the bulk of Tyranide organisms mainly to the outlying systems of the Jericho Reach. Though it could not be denied, that the Swarms [s. Hive Fleet Dagon] constant line of attack towards the Iron Collar had been obvious to the Angevin Crusades Supreme Command for a long time. :::The sudden occurance of Tyranide activity in the Iron Collar, far away from the hitherto existing galactic frontlines represented a major threat to the adjacent imperial systems and to imperial space. It was of special concern for Supreme Command, that the close proximity of a potential Genestealer infestation on Avalos to a space region within the Iron Collar, known as the Well of Night [s. Warp Gate] could bring imperial regulations into effekt, that demanded the shut down of the Warp Gate, should its defence get out of range. This scenario would have left the Crusade cut off from imperial hinterland and its main sources of supply. This scenaroio had to be prevented at all costs. :::Political and economical inclinations [s. Adeptus Administratum Assessment 02 812 M41]: :::Avalos was a well integrated planet of the Imperium with close ties to imperial institutions and organisations. Avalos had an autonomic status based on a long and common history within the Imperial dominion. The autonomy was bound to a dictated upkeep of a Planetary Defense Force [PDF], providing further recruitinggrounds for the Imperial Army. :::The small PDF itself had been made up of motivated, well equiped and trained troops, mainly stationed at the planets capital, Lordsholm. :::Moreover Avalos' autonomic status covenanted planetary sovereigns the upkeep of an indepenedent armed force, which caused the Avalos administration to put great emphasis on sustaining a military elite force, named the Hollow Guard [s''. log entry ''p. "A Warriors Handwriting"]. :::Reports claimed that the Hollow Guard was garisoned exclusively to the Magistra District [House of Echos, Torshhold Manor] in the capital city of Lordsholm. Supreme command over the Hollow Guard was up to the Lord Governor of Avalos, Eusebius Torshhold. :::Tactical Situation: :::Inquisitorial investigations regarding the Genestealer infestation on Avalos were commenced by Inquisitor Kalistradi and her retinue. In the course of investigations contact to Inquisitor Kalistradi and her team was lost. Her retinues last known operation field was Lordsholm, the planetary capital of Avalos. Last contact consisted of a distress transmission [s. Transmission Logs], dipatched by Inquisitor Kalistradi. With that transmission, Watch Fortress Erioch received the request to deploy a Kill-Team and to intervene directly on Avalos. :::Inquisitor Kalistardis investigations were regarded crucial for reevaluation of Hive Fleet Dagons evolution and the spread of the Tyranid menace through out the Jericho Reach. Moreover the posed immediate threat of a xenos-infestation in closest proximity to vital strategical positions of imperial space had to be countered and eliminated with utmost rigour. :::A detachment of four Deathwatch Marines was dispatched to meet Inquisitor Kalistradis call. :::Brother Arran (Devastator Marine), Brother Rafael (Assault Marine), Brother Makrodon (Tactical Marine) and Brother Seraphan (Sanguinary Priest) made up the Kill-Team that was tasked to purge Avalos. :::Operation "Final Sanction": ::: log entry :::Deathwatch Space Marine / Battle Brothers of the Coven / Player Characters / Seraphan Category:Gallowglass